Henri Fabergé's Heligoland Follies
''Henri Fabergé's Heligoland Follies ''is an episodic "punk opera" created and produced by the man purporting himself to be Henri Fabergé . It was presented in its initial run as six 60 minute performances, from October 2010 to March 2011, at Hart House (University of Toronto). The series was written and performed by the so-called Fabergé Fruits in collaboration with over 50 actors, comedians, musicians and visual artists. It combined scripted theatre, improvised comedy, live rock music, video projections, conceptual dance, and special guests. It featured ambitious production and wardrobe design by Juliann Wilding. The live performance series was accompanied by a series of short films released online; some of them are still available to watch here. Synopsis In a poorly crafted press release, the premise of the production was described as such: The year is 1820. Seeking answers, a wandering ascetic is drawn into an isolated community hell-bent on achieving the utopian ideal. A matriarch preaches scientific rationality cloaked in a spiritual fervour. Activists, romantics, and despots alike will find more conundrums than conclusions on a mysterious red rock in the North Sea. The muddled plot follows a migrant worker named Henri Fabergé, who is tricked into joining a utopian cult by Lex (Alex Tindal). Led by a spiritualist woman named Kylaa (Kayla Lorette), the community is exploring a hodgepodge of holistic healing and scientific experimentation. Napoleon Bonaparte arrives, supposedly having escaped from St. Helena; he has gone insane from drinking sea water, and hopes to convince his former flame Kylaa to help him build a new army. Meanwhile, the boastful doctor San Miguel (Miguel Rivas), in cahoots with a hermaphroditic woman named Rogina (Roger Bainbridge ) sends the community into upheaval when a eugenics project goes spinning out of control. The finale performance was very abstract so it is unclear what happens exactly but many characters were killed off in the process. Cast and crew Main cast the man purporting to be the modern HFAB as Henri Fabergé Kayla Lorette as Kylaa Alex Tindal as Lex Roger Bainbridge as Rogina Miguel Rivas as Antigo San Miguel Main crew Production design, art direction and wardrobe by Juliann Wilding Cinematography by Henry Sansom Video editing and live tech by Marianna "Patty" Khoury Production assistance by Allison "Pippy" Johnston Props by Hanna Puley Assistant props and set design by Roxanne Ignatius Additional cast - recurring characters Hannah Spear as Spears Alexis Taylor as Lhava Adam Kennedy as Lazard Adam Niebergall as Heligolander Gwynne Philips as Heligolander Kristian Bruun as Kylaa's husband Briana Templeton as Arrogant Socialite Daniel Beirne as Denny Darren McIntyre as Dinar Mark Little as Merk Matt Folliot as Napoleon Bonaparte Evany Rosen as Antommarchi Freddie Rivas as The Turk The Heligoland Family Jam Band D. Alex Meeks on drums Lee Paradise on drums Andrew Scott on bass Dan Werb on keys Alex Low on guitar Corey Latkovitch on cello Reception The performances were apparently well attended, packing the venue over its capacity (150+) for the entire series. A review can be read here .